


Valentine's Day

by LadyAphrodite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nicery - Freeform, Percico - Freeform, Percy x Nico, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAphrodite/pseuds/LadyAphrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy gives Nico his Valentine's Day present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> All characters property of Rick Riordan

Nico walked into his cabin, sighing with relief as he kicked off his shoes and flipped on the light switch, shutting out snow outside. He jumped a little in shock as he saw Percy snuggled under the covers of his bed, watching him.  


“Gods, Nico,” Percy said, a wicked light shining in his green eyes. “I thought you were going to make me wait forever.”  


Nico blushed as Percy shifted, lifting the covers a little to reveal his lean naked body beneath. “Percy,” Nico whispered hoarsely. “What do you think you’re doing here?”  


Percy grinned and sat up, patting the other side of the bed. “It’s Valentine’s Day,” he said with a laugh. “What? Did you think I wasn’t going to give you a present?”  


Nico blushed again, nodding slightly as he walked over and joined Percy on the bed. “I didn’t know if you were ready to go all the way yet,” he said. He drew his shoulders together tightly, looking down at the floor. “I didn’t want to push you or anything.”  


“Shh,” Percy whispered, leaning over and kissing Nico gently. “I’ve been thinking about you all day, baby. Please don’t turn me out now.”  


Nico sighed and smiled, burying one hand in Percy’s wild black hair as his other hand traced the muscles of Percy’s abdomen. “I’m not sure I’ll ever let you leave,” Nico growled as Percy pulled away and roughly pulled off his shirt.  


Percy helped Nico out of the rest of his clothes quickly and settled in beside the son of Hades. Nico leaned into Percy and kissed him passionately, their tongues fencing as Percy’s hardening manhood pressed against his. Percy’s hands massaged their way gently down Nico’s back before working their way around to stroke down his shaft.  


Nico groaned at Percy’s touch and reciprocated in kind, rolling Percy around to rest beneath him. “Stop,” Percy moaned, rolling his eyes in ecstasy. “Nico, I want to go all the way this time.”  


Nico’s eyes widened as Percy kissed his chest and reached over to the other side of the bed, pulling out a small bottle of lube. “Wow,” Nico whispered in disbelief as Percy handed him the bottle. “Are you sure?”  


Percy’s green eyes regarded him, his lips flushed from Nico’s kisses. “I love you, Nico,” Percy said, kissing the side of Nico’s neck. “Just be gentle, it’s my first time.”  


Nico nodded, struck by the tenderness in Percy’s voice. “I love you too, Percy, more than anything.” He kissed Percy again and again, his hands exploring every inch of Percy’s tanned flesh as he drove his lover into a state of panting frustration.  


“Nico,” Percy gasped, unable to articulate anything else as Nico spread the lube on his hands and gently probed Percy’s opening. Nico moved gingerly, sucking Percy’s manhood as he continued to apply lube, until Percy relaxed beneath his touch and he positioned himself to enter.  


“Ready?” Nico asked.  


Percy nodded soundlessly and Nico thrust into him. Percy moaned and bucked his hips, his manhood quivering as Nico found his rhythm. Soon, Percy wrapped his arms around Nico’s chest and their lips found each other once more. They moved together as one and Nico shuddered, his body caving in to the incredible pleasure of Percy’s body. Percy screamed, the sound rough and wild, and followed suit.  


“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love,” Percy whispered, gently nipping at Nico’s lip as he collapsed on the bed beside him.


End file.
